Bad Habits
Bad Habits 'is a song made famous by an artist named ''Maxwell.The song was played during the fourth chapter,Chapter 4:Why Is It So Hard.'''The song was played in a dream sequence where Cassie is constantly calling Skylar and he's not answering because he's sleeping with Millie.Skylar is asleep dreaming this. Lyrics Make me crazy, don't speak no sound I want you to prove it to me in the nude Addicted to the way you move Honey, if anything ever should change in you Don't worry I'm standing still I'll move in with the right of will This is the highest cost, take you and make you off Love you and leave you lost, will you forgive me? Asked out all over town drags you and keeps you down Two times in a day around, will you forgive me? I can't control the feeling girl 'cause I know you're here I feel you from the floor to the ceiling Girl, I feel you when you comb your hair Lady when we lock it low we get together, it's an overdose I'm slipping, I'm here, I'm on my knees I feel my heart's about to explode This is the highest cost, take you and make you off Love you and leave you lost, will you forgive me? Asked out all over town, drags you and keeps you down Two times in a day around will you forgive me? Baby to tell the truth when I'm sober I jones for you When it's over I'm overdue Girl there's no one as bad, no one as bad as you You got me, you got me You got me slippin' around with it, around with it, oh why? You got me sick with this love baby I'm so, I'm so in love, I can't come down This is the highest cost, take you and make you off Love you and leave you lost, will you forgive me? Asked out all over town drags you and keeps you down Two times in a day around will you forgive me? You're my bad habit baby, you're my You're takin' my soul down to the letter O Can't escape the way you got me locked out baby I gotta break from you, break from you, break from you This is the highest cost, take you and make you off Love you and leave you lost, will you forgive me? Asked out all over town drags you and keeps you down Two times in a day around will you forgive me? Will you forgive me? Will you forgive me? Will you forgive me? Will you forgive me? Asked out all over town, drags you and keeps you down Two times in a day around, will you forgive me? I can't control the feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling I can't control the feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling I can't control the feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling I can't control the feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling, feeling You're my soul, soul You're my soul, soul Video Trivia *This is the second time a song was played during a dream sequence in this story.The first being She Blinded Me With Science *Unlike when other songs are played this didn't really happen. Category:Songs Played in Chapters Category:Songs Played in Dream Sequences Category:Season One Songs